Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An image that has been captured or generated through the use of various capturing devices (e.g., video/picture cameras, health monitoring/evaluation devices, environmental monitoring devices, etc.) may be digitized to create a digital image. A type of image that may be digitized is a medical image. A medical image may refer to a technique or process to generate or create an image of at least a portion of patient's body for clinical purposes. In some examples, medical images may include, but are not limited to, radiographic (x-rays), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), molecular imaging, thermography, tomography and ultrasound medical images. These types of medical images may be digitized to facilitate the sharing of patient information between medical professionals. Maintaining a patient's privacy and also maintaining the accuracy and/or integrity of medical images may be important considerations associated with digitizing medical images. Also, other types of digital images, other than digitized medical images, may place a similar amount of importance on maintaining accuracy and/or integrity of a digital image.